Are You Ready For The Ride?
by ohhblainers
Summary: Daddy!Klaine, this is fluff and rainbows and unicorn poop cookies.


**Hiya there! Here's some fluff and cute daddy!klaine which I'm in love with. Oh gosh! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Kurt or Blaine. Sigh.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>No. Kurt Hummel does not freak out. Not in any way. He prides himself on being absolutely cool, calm and collected. Cool as a cucumber if you will. So what if he and Blaine were about to take one of the most gigantic, humungous leaps in their relationship thus far? They were ready, they'd been together for eight years – married for two - and sure they could walk into a building and, you know, adopt a child.<p>

No. Kurt wasn't freaking out at all.

Never mind that he wasn't a children person at all. He was too self-centred. He knew that but Blaine… no, Blaine was absolutely perfect. He was caring, funny, compassionate, loving and going to be a fantastic father. Kurt didn't know the first thing about kids. He used to babysit his neighbours' children but let's just say that ended up with little Jimmy's shorts being lit on fire and their wet puppy being thrown in Kurt's face. He could still smell the stench of wet dog - forever imbedded into his skin. Ergh.

That said, this was something both Kurt and Blaine had wanted for over a year. There had been so much discussion of wether they wanted to adopt or use a surrogate but they finally came to a mutual decision that if they child couldn't have both of their DNA, he or she wouldn't have any of theirs!

So that brought them to the present moment, walking hand in hand (because they could do that, they were living in New York City, baby!) down the street, admiring the beautiful day that it was. Blaine was looking gorgeous as ever, mainly due to the fact that Kurt had finally persuaded him to stop physically abusing the poor hair on his head by drowning it in gel ("But it makes me look dapper, Kurtsie!" "Don't call me 'Kurtsie'," "But it's so cute! It suits you! Like gel suits me,") but more importantly he looked like he was just about to walk into a pizza shop to order a pizza not adopt a child! How was he so..so.. nonchalant!

* * *

><p>There it was, the building that ultimately held the kid that could change their lives. Kurt didn't realise he'd stopped walking until he felt a strong tug on his hand.<p>

"Kurt my precious little pumpkin! How do you intend on getting into the building if you've lost function of your legs?" Blaine teased. God, he was like a puppy.

"Oh good one. You're Mr Funny Man, aren't you Blaine? Sure, crack jokes while I'm about to hyperventilate and possibly die." Kurt shot back, with probably a little bit too much snark but, hey, he was stressed. "And no, I don't think I'm being melodramatic."

"Come here," Blaine opened his arms and his eyes and smile showed such warmth and affection that it knocked the breath out of him. How had he drawn the long end of the stick and ended up with such an amazing guy? Kurt eagerly fell into Blaine's strong and familiar embrace and inhaled Blaine.

One thing Kurt knew for certain was that he'd never get tired of the way Blaine smelt. Call him creepy Edward Cullen vampire who, ridiculously enough, sparkles but he just smelt too delectable.

The sudden urge to lick a strip up Blaine's neck overtook him and he had to exert all his self-control to stop himself. _Get a hold of yourself, Hummel-Anderson _he thought to himself. So instead, he gave Blaine a short but heartfelt peck on the lips.

"How are you so perfect?" He whispered just a little breathlessly. "I'm just scared. What if none of the kids like me? What if they think I'm a girl? Or what if we find the perfect kid but they don't like the idea of two dads? Did I ever tell you about the first and only time I babysat, Blaine? Because it was not easy washing the dog taste out of my mouth. What if we get a repeat of that? Oh, God, I'm going to suck at this" He inhaled deeply after realising he hadn't taken a breath during this whole ramble.

Blaine looked at him for a moment…. and flicked him on the forehead. Ouch. Way to show some reassurance, Blaine.

"You asshat! What was that for?" Kurt mumbled with a frown. Blaine only laughed.

"Are you seriously getting worked up over this? You think you won't be a good father?" Blaine exclaimed, seeming genuinely surprised. "Think of all the times you've taken care of me when I'm sick or injured. You cook the most amazing meals and any time I'm upset you know exactly what to say. You can read my thoughts and know what I'm feeling as soon as I walk into a room. You're perfect for the role, I am certain of this. You need to believe in yourself as much as I believe in you." He finished his little speech with a fond kiss to Kurt's nose.

"I-I-I don't even know what to say." So he didn't say. He acted. And it involved quite a bit of tongue and, oh lookey there, was that Blaine's hand on his ass? _Hmm, how enjoyable_ he thought.

Reluctantly Kurt pulled away and grabbed Blaine's hand again, jerking him forward and into the building of the adoption centre.

Wow. So many children. They were all so adorable… well, except for that one chubby kid ripping off that Barbie doll's head whilst simultaneously shoving his mouth with its clothes... man, that was disturbing. He nudged Blaine and nodded his head to the kid and through his eyes hoped he conveyed a 'we are _not _going near that child' look. Judging by Blaine's expression, he was successful.

All of a sudden, a swarm of small and very cute children attacked them. They were everywhere and Kurt was so overwhelmed he couldn't move so he stood still as a statue and most likely scared every child away. Blaine on the other hand regressed to his five year old self and could now be found putting a blonde wig on and donning a sparkly pink handbag while the boys tried to thrust dinosaurs and ninjas and pirates and other weird and boyish toys at him.

Kurt stood and marvelled the way Blaine interacted so fluently with these children and had not one doubt in his mind that he would be a phenomenal father. Where as Kurt himself, he was awkwardly standing in the corner wondering if he would be able to play with any kids. It was like kindergarten and school all over again, he realised.

As he glanced around the room he spotted a small and delicate looking girl in what could only be described as boys clothes. She was wearing a dirty white t-shirt and ripped overalls with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles runners. It was rather endearing. She was also by herself. Kurt cautiously made his way over to her and noticed she was colouring in Disney princesses. Now that is what he could relate to.

He cleared his throat and the little girl looked up and her eyes. He had to blink and shake his head to make sure they weren't just a trick of the light. They were so large and innocent looking and framed by round adorable glasses. That's not what caught his attention though, no no, it was the colour. They were a mixture of golden and blue mixed together to make a faded sort of green with flecks of blue and hazel scattered through them. Kurt thought fondly to himself that they almost seemed like a mixture of Blaine's and his own colours.

"You're pretty," the girl suddenly spoke. Her voice was delicate and soft but had a hint of badass-ness that screamed 'don't mess with me'. Kurt was distracted by how pretty her voice was that he almost missed what she said.

"Oh... Why thank you! You're quite pretty yourself," he replied sincerely albeit rather awkwardly. You could tell she was going to be gorgeous when she was older. She had luscious sun kissed blonde curly hair that was long and silky soft looking. As well as a lovely heart shaped face with a pointy, little pixy nose. Her curls reminded him of Blaine's so strongly, so pretty yet unruly and thick.

"You have a nice voice as well, it's different. I haven't heard a boys voice sound like that before," she once again spoke up. Well, the topic of his voice. He'd spent countless hours wishing and hoping that one day it'd break, he'd be normal but that was in his past. He had now learnt to accept it as a part of himself and very prominent and memorable part of him. It made him unique. Differentiated him from the rest and he was proud of it.

"Thanks! What are you colouring in?" He asked although he already knew the answer and was secretly dying to sit down and colour in with her.

"Disney princesses! This one's Ariel. She's my favourite!" She replied with so much enthusiasm it brought a smile to Kurt's face.

"Ariel, hey? That's my husband's favourite princess." Kurt was so interested in finding out what this little girl had to say about that and he supposed he might drop the bomb.

This little girl blinked and then it clicked.

"That means whoever you pick gets two daddies? AWESOME! I always wanted two daddies. They're more fun than mummies; mummies boss you around and always scream and hurt you. It makes me sad." Her eyes showed every emotion she was feeling and they flickered and changed from awe to sorrow and sadness in the blink of an eye.

Kurt leaned in and whispered to this little girl, "Daddies have always been the more fun ones, that's no secret. Say, what's your name, darling?"

"Delilah. What's yours?" the girl answered immediately. How gorgeous, Kurt thought.

"Delilah, that's beautiful. My name's Kurt. It's nice to meet you Delilah!" Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Blaine with a little boy on his back, zooming around the room acting like an aeroplane. Sound effects and all. "Delilah, do you want to meet my goofball of a husband?" she nodded vigorously.

Kurt waved to Blaine and tried to catch his eye. Once he got his attention he immediately beckoned him over. Blaine bounced over like a puppy on a pogo stick.

"Blaine meet Delilah and Delilah meet my husband, Blaine"

Kurt watched Blaine closely and could see that as soon as he made eye contact with Delilah he made the eye colour connection as well if the amazed look he gave Kurt was any indication.

"Hi Delilah!" Blaine chirped, "Can me and Kurt colour in some princesses with you?" Delilah replied by pushing two sheets over to us. Kurt quickly snatched the one of Belle because she was his favourite. "Oh Delilah, Ariel's my favourite princess! I'm her biggest fan!"

Delilah looked sceptical and gave Blaine her best "bitch, please" glare. It made Kurt proud. So proud he could have openly cried right then and there. It also started a tirade of arguments as to why either Blaine or Delilah was Ariel's biggest fan. It was adorable to say the least and Kurt didn't even realise he was colouring Belle's dress in green until Delilah held up her hand in Blaine's face, signalling him to stop talking, and snatched the pencil out of Kurt's hand and threw it across the room.

"You can't just colour her dress in _green_," she spluttered indignantly. "it has _got _to be yellow! Just like in the movie!" She looked to Blaine for back up and Blaine just shrugged as if to say 'she's right you know'. Delilah shoved the yellow pencil at Kurt and went back to her amicable banter with Blaine about Ariel although Kurt still caught her glancing over to him every now and then to make sure he was colouring Belle's dress in correctly.

Kurt couldn't help think that his first judgement that Delilah was fragile and soft couldn't have been more wrong. She was so fierce and passionate and clearly an independent girl. She was perfect.

He watched in awe and admiration and his husband played and chatted freely with Delilah as if he'd known her his whole life. There was one point when Blaine just looked at Kurt and his telepathy skills came in handy because he read his thoughts and his thoughts said _'She's amazing. Pretty, pretty please can we keep her forever?'_ Kurt wanted to grab his husband's face and kiss him senseless because he was pretty sure they'd just found the daughter they were going to adopt.

As Blaine and Delilah now talked about the other princesses that they loved (although making sure to reiterate that Ariel was their absolute, dead set _favourite_) Kurt just had to interrupt and ask the question that was playing on his mind.

"Delilah, how would you feel about leaving this place and getting two new daddies?" He glanced at Blaine and saw him nodding his head so enthusiastically he was sure that it was just going to bounce right off and Delilah, well, Delilah looked like she'd just been told Christmas was going to be every day for the rest of her life. She then proceeded to burst out into tears.

"Oh I'm sorry! I haven't cried in-in-in years.. not since my mummy left me. I-I just thought no one would ever want me be-because I'm not pretty like all the other girls and my mummy didn't want me so why-y would anyone else?" As she cried more and more Kurt felt his heart breaking and all he wanted to do was kiss away her tears and hug her senseless and reassure her that she was so much more beautiful than anyone else – inside and out. Judging by the look of sheer torture and grief on Blaine's face, the same thoughts must be running through his head. Simultaneously they both reached towards her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug that hopefully depicted all the thoughts and emotions they were feeling.

After what could have been hours or minutes or even seconds they all pulled away, none without a dry eye and Blaine stood up and offered his hand first to the man in his life, then to the new girl in his life.

"Come on, let's go sign this paperwork and then how about a little shopping? I was thinking an Ariel themed room, how about you Kurt? Delilah?" Delilah grabbed onto Kurt's hand and latched onto Blaine's leg. Kurt and Blaine shared a look that could say nothing but _'This is the start of the rest of our lives, you ready for the ride?_' and of course, both knew the answer was absolutely, definitely, one hundred percent, yes.

"Oh I'm getting two daddies, I'm getting two daddies," she chanted repeatedly, "But you know this means I love Ariel more than you, right?"

And if it did, so be it, because at that moment, Kurt and Blaine could not have been happier. And all of Kurt's previous inhibitions about being a dodgy father were thrown out the window never to be seen again because, as he walked towards the main office, hand in hand with both Blaine and Delilah, he genuinely knew that he'd never felt more complete than having these two amazing people by his side.


End file.
